Gray Maynard vs. Roger Huerta
The fight was Roger Huerta's last fight in the UFC for a while as he wanted to pursue a movie career. Gray Maynard came into the fight undefeated. The Fight The first round began. They circled, throwing probing strikes occasionally. They clinched and Maynard landed a knee to the body and they broke. They circled some more. Huerta kept missing leg kicks.. Maynard landed a big right hand. Huerta shook it off and landed a body kick that didn't look too impressive. Maynard landed another counter right. Huerta looked sloppy. They circled around. Maynard landed another good overhand right. Huerta landed a big combination and another. Maynard was hurt. Maynard was retreating. Maynard landed a counter right. Huerta was struggling to capitalize, pursuing Maynard. Maynard seemed to have recovered. Maynard came for the takedown and Huerta defended to the clinch. Maynard got Huerta down to his knees against the cage. They stood into the clinch and Huerta broke with a good combination. The first round ended and they touched gloves. The second round began. They circled. Huerta landed a leg kick. Huerta landed a body kick, a leg kick. Maynard landed a good combination and a body shot. They circled. Maynard landed a good left hook. Huerta landed a leg kick. Huerta landed an inside leg kick. Maynard landed a good counter right. Huerta landed a leg kick. Maynard landed a big right that caught Huerta visibly. Huerta landed big combinations but Maynard avoided most of the shots with good head movement. Maynard landed a good jab and a good body shot. Maynard was retreating. Maynard landed a good jab that knocked Huerta on his ass but Huerta stood. Huerta landed a leg kick. Huerta landed some more punches in bunches. Huerta was starting to slow down. Maynard had a bit of a bloody nose. Huerta landed a good counter. Maynard landed a good counter of his own. Maynard landed a big right. Maynard landed a knee to the body, caught by Huerta, but they broke away. Maynard landed a good jab. Huerta landed a leg kick. Maynard landed a counter combination. Huerta landed a few good combinations. The second round ended. The third round began. Huerta landed a good knee to the body. Maynard landed a good left hook to the chin. Huerta landed a leg kick. Huerta landed a good knee to the body. He was bullying the bully. Maynard landed a big right. Huerta landed a good right hook. Maynard came for the takedown and got it. Maynard had Huerta's back. No, wait, he was still on top in a strange position now. Huerta was turtled up now. They stood and Maynard still had Huerta's back. Maynard had Huerta down again and had his back still, landing good hammerfists. Maynard had Huerta's back again. Huerta rolled and Maynard had half-guard, grabbing a tight kimura. Huerta was shaking his head no. That was a tight, tight kimura. Oh god. Huerta was punching Maynard's legs. Huerta landed a knee to the body of Maynard. Maynard was turtled up. No they stood into the clinch. Maynard dumped Huerta back down. They stood and Maynard had Huert'as back. He dumped him down. They stood into the clinch. The third round ended. Gray Maynard was the winner by split decision.